


Need some help washing your back?

by Chewiemonster



Series: Ifan and Belial [2]
Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: Longing, M/M, Male/Male, Mutual Masturbation, Original Character - Freeform, kinda soft, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chewiemonster/pseuds/Chewiemonster
Summary: After many stolen glances and touches across the namesless isles, Ifan stumbles upon his favorite godwoken bathing in the pond by their camp.
Relationships: Ifan Ben-Mezd & Godwoken, Ifan Ben-Mezd & Male Godwoken, Ifan ben-Mezd/Godwoken, Ifan ben-Mezd/Male Godwoken
Series: Ifan and Belial [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179140
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Need some help washing your back?

The croaking of the raven alerted him. Belial turned at the waist to see what Lore called out at, trailing his fingers over the surface of the pond as he did.

A familiar, rumbling voice followed. “Need someone to wash your back?”

The elf's heart skipped a beat. He scanned over the small shoreline quickly. No sign that the rest of their party had woken yet. Just Ifan, standing hands on his hips, in just his undergarments. Mustering his confidence, Belial called back over his shoulder. “Actually, I could use the help... if you wouldn't mind.”

That was all the encouragement he needed. Ifan moved quickly toward the pond, hastily enough to not think of first shedding what little clothing he wore. The shock of the cool water sent a flood of thoughts through his still-groggy head. _Was this finally it?_ So many glances, touches, tiny moments stolen and interrupted. His pace slowed as he drew nearer to his companion. He let his eyes drift over his slender frame. The play of his hair in the breeze-how it shifted from silver, to gold, to wheat in the early sunlight. The glistening of water falling down his back, the sharp jut of his hips.

Belial pushed the sponge he had been using into Ifan's hands, giving a shy smile and batting his eyelashes as best he could, before turning his back to him again. The rouge's hands trembled, moving in slow, uncertain circles across the elf's shoulders. Down his spine. The perfectly shaped dimples at the base... The rough brush of fabric against his cock brought him back to attention. He moved his hips back reflexively. _Too soon... Or not? Why else would he call me out here. It's just a bath. Just two friends, road-weary and looking for the path ahead, uh, gently bathing each other..._ His hands had stalled, one on each side of Belial's waist. Both gripping tighter than he had realized. “I, uh, think you're good.” He spurted out. Cautiously, jokingly. Breath held. He hovered his hands just above his wet skin, uncertain.

Belial looked back over his shoulder, rocking his body back into Ifan's hands, against his stomach. “I dunno...” He looked up through heavy lidded eyes. “...there might be a few other spots you could reach?”

Fuck. Ifan's breath hitched as his body responded to the elf's weight against him. Hands gripped again into his sides, now with purpose. Emboldened, Ifan slid a hand up the long expanse of the the elf's side, up and around his chest, until it cradled his jaw, pushing it aside to make room for his lips to explore. Belial's breath left him with a small gasp. His pulse pounding under Ifan's fingers.

“You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this.” He crooned, kissing a line from the crook of the elf's shoulder up to his chin. “How many nights I've thought of you, dreamed of you.”

Shivers ran down Belial's spine. Words spilled from his lips, soft and meandering. “Oh gods...” He melted, loose in Ifan's scarred arms, hips swaying side to side to feel out the hard flesh pushing against him. “Yes, please... gods I've wanted this...”

Belial's vision spun as found himself pulled around, and he planted his hands against Ifan's chest. He paused there, eyes drifting, lips parted and heavy, and began to slide his hands down. They moved slowly, admiring the taught skin, the scars, the coarseness of his hair, until he could no longer stand the absence of skin pushed against his.

Ifan rolled his hips against the elf's arousal. Panting. Struggling to find his breath. He ached. He was eager. So eager. But he couldn't loose control yet. Not yet. This, he had to do right. He nuzzled his face into Belial's, nudging his head up, slowly working his way to his lips, until finally they met. So soft. As soft as he had imagined. He could barely of dreamed of a more perfect moment, and all the false-starts, and interruptions were now miles away. Minor roadblocks on the path to earthy taste of him, the give of his tongue.

One hand moved to tangle in the elf's hair as he kissed him deeper, the other sliding through the narrow space between them to free himself of his underwear. Belial moaned, hips bucking, desperate to find the touch of those fingers. They teased at his hips, taunting and slow. He pulled away, just enough to whisper, “Please....” and Ifan obliged.

The elf's breath heaved out of him at the touch. Weight falling hard against Ifan's chest as he shuddered. “Gods, yes.. please...” Fingers traced little lines up and down his cock until he couldn't bear it. Until he whined and moaned and pleaded. Tilting the elf's face back up for a rough kiss, Ifan shifted, sliding his length slowly against him, before wrapping his hand around them both. Nose to nose they panted into each other, little kisses peppered between long, languid strokes.

The scream cut through the low sound of their breaths. The raven, perched high above, called out again. “Fuck.” Belial gasped. “We have company.”

Ifan startled up, blinking his eyes open. “What?”

“Someone is coming.” They could hear Lohse's voice drawing near, a melodic tune starting to echo on the rocks behind them.

“Oh, uh, shit...” Ifan broke away, fumbling for his floating undergarments before immediately turning his gaze back to the elf. His cheeks flushed, warm and ruddy. Ifan pulled him back into a quick embrace for one last kiss. “So, I guess we'll pick this back up later....” Belial sighed, catching his breath. “Gods, I hope so.” Ifan laughed, a mix of embarrassment and humor, and winked before assuming a less compromising position.

**Author's Note:**

> After way too many hours in this game and noting a great lack of m/m Ifan smut I had to get this scene down. Have a follow up scene on the Lady Vengeance knocking around my brain that I may finish and post as well.


End file.
